


The Curse of the Heart

by Lady_Perun



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: :), Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Frisk is not a Dreemur, Gaster Sans, Hanahaki AU, Might up the rating, Nonbinary Frisk, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", SAVED Asriel Dreemurr, Slow Burn, i also like death, i like violence, so be wary, undertale - Freeform, violence might become a thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Perun/pseuds/Lady_Perun
Summary: The year is 2020, and the monsters surfaced from the Underground 10 years prior, and even though Monsters have equal rights and protections as humans, tension still remains. In this universe, all diseases and illnesses are curable, except for one.The Hanahaki Disease.Dakoda Waters is a 23 year old college student, going for her Creative Writing degree. This is the story of how she becomes friends with Monsters and faces the challenges that come along with being a "monster-loving human".





	The Curse of the Heart

_This is too fucking much. Can’t believe I did this to myself._

Dakoda groaned as she flopped onto the couch. It was moving day. “Moving Day” meant moving out of her mothers’ house into her college dorm room, where she was going to live for the next year or so with a random person of her college’s choosing. 

She despised social interactions. She hated people in general. 

A knock sounded on the wall behind her. “Are you ready?”

Dakoda groaned as she pulled herself up to face her mother, Mako, who was looking at her with one eyebrow raised. 

Dakoda looked away, rolling her eyes. “Yes, I’m ready. Physically. Not mentally.” 

Mako laughed lightly, the corners of her eyes crinkling with her smile. “You’re 23 years old, you’re smart, and you can do it. Don’t worry about it too much.” 

“Have you not heard the horror stories?” 

“All I’m hearing is complaining and you walking to the car.” 

Dakoda groaned again, even louder. Her mother walked away, and all Dakoda could hear was her laughing in the distance. 

\------------------ 

The box she carried was full of clothing, but with how much it weighed, it felt like it was filled with books. _What kind of clothing do I have that weighs this much?_

Her dorm number was 125, and was luckily on the first floor. Her roommate had apparently moved in about two days ago, which was _just great_. She basically gets the leftovers of the dorm room. She just hoped that whoever her roommate was had some inkling of respect and cleanliness.

As she opened the door to the dorm building, she was assaulted with noise. People were flooding the hallways of the dorm building, including students, parents, and family members. She paused to close her eyes and take a deep breath. _Though I walk through the valley of death, I fear no evil…_

She opened her eyes and began to walk through the sea of people. With her box of clothing in hand, she wormed her way through, mumbling and whispering to people to move. She neared her dorm room when the thickest group so far was wall to wall with not even a small crack that she could go through. She tried to peer over but she was too short. 

_Curse my five foot three ass…_

She elbowed the guy in front of her, causing him to turn around. “Hey, my dorm is past you guys so can I get through?” He nodded and moved back, allowing her to move forward yet again. She was able to worm her way through again and as she got to her room, the door was open and she found that it was her dorm room that was the center of attention. She raised her eyebrow and began to walk through when someone grabbed her arm. 

She turned and found a blonde-headed girl staring at her in disgust. “What do you think you’re doing?” She asked in probably the most cliché voice Dakoda has heard. 

“I’m going to my dorm. This is my dorm.” The girls’ face morphed in further disgust. 

“You’re _her_ roommate? Why would you want to room with _her_?”

“And who is ‘her’?” She asked. Who the hell did she get roomed with?

“I’m your roommate.” 

Dakoda turned around to find a girl the same height as her, with shoulder-length wavy hair and dark skin. 

“Name’s Frisk. Come on in.”


End file.
